Together Again
by autumnskyhill
Summary: Written for a Challenge Songfic based on Celine Dions 'My Heart will Go On'. DISCLAIMER: All KNOWN HP CHARACTERS and PRODUCTS BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING! But the Plot is MINE. :) Enjoy!:


Every night in my dreams, I see you… I feel you… 

Hermione shifted in her sleep, tossing and turning for a moment, than lying still.

     She was in Hogwarts… In the hallway, facing her  worst enemy. Draco Malfoy. Except in her dreams he wasn`t her worst enemy. He was her true love, her light in all of the darkness around her. He had been her wall to lean on, her supporter…  

It was almost as if he were still there, by her side. She could almost feel his presence. But she knew better than to believe he was still there. 

_That is how I know you go on…._

Yet, although she knew he no longer lived in the same world as she, Hermione knew he was still around. She knew he still watched over her. Heck, he even guided her through thoroughly troubling obstacles. She was a well-known and quite famous auror… But along with fame came many problems and dangerous foes. But she had made it. She had survived six years so far. All because of him. He had always been there for her. He had helped her make it.

Far across the distance, and spaces between us…. You have come to show you go on… 

It had been exactly one year ago when she had first seen him. He had already gone from the world, yet there he was. In front of her. Dead solid. She had not believed what she saw. She had thought that it was merely a hallucination; that she was going mad because of his death. Hermione had clung onto him for dear life. She had wept and sobbed, chanting softly to herself, "I`m dreaming, but I don`t want to wake up!" He had hugged her tight; had kissed her softly. She had cried herself to sleep, and when she awoke, he was gone.

Near, far… Wherever you are… 

Two years ago, she had wondered where people went after they died. For awhile, she had concealed herself in the Department of Mysteries, carefully examining the veil, but only finding silvery-white ghosts, and hearing the soft whispers and murmurs of the ghosts. She had sobbed, and cried, screaming his name; startling the ghosts. 

I believe that the heart does go on… 

True, her heart had shattered; it had gone away with him. Yet, she still lived. She still continued with her life. She caught dark wizards, put them in their rightful place, in Azkaban, talked to her friends, and did her job well. 

               But when day faded away, she cried, missing him. Missing his touch, his scent, _him_. But she knew her heart went on; she knew it still beat in within her chest…

Once more, you open the door... And you`re here in my heart, and my heart will go on and on… 

       He haunted her memories; her heart; her body; her soul; her mind. He wasn`t there in person anymore, but she knew he still lived; that he still went on. And as long as he never left her completely, she was content. 

                  As long as he was there in her memories, in her heart, then her heart would go on.

Love can touch us one time, and last for a lifetime… 

After seven years, she was still unsure how she had fallen for him; how she had fallen in love with him. It had been in there sixth year… They had agreed to meet in the Astronomy Tower for a duel, but they never had the duel. Instead, he had told her that he loved her…

                  And she had accepted him. For one  and a half years they were together; although they were the only ones who knew. It was a secret relationship, yet it was also a fair game. He never cheated, and she returned the favor. By day, they insulted each other and teased as usual, but by night, they embraced in passion, desire, want and in love. 

                  She had been so sure that they would have a happy ending…

And never let go 'til we`re one… 

Hermione knew that she would never love again, not until she was with him again. She would never love anyone else. No, not while she still lived. She never let go of the love she still had for him.

Love was when I loved you, one true time I hold you… 

 Hermione remembered the first time they had kissed; the first time they had embraced; the first time they had touched. She remembered every single moment they had together. She remembered all. She remember the way he had held her when she cried, the way he had smirked at her, his pale, silver-grey eyes, his soft, sleek blonde hair.

                    She didn`t know how or why she knew, but she had known that Draco Malfoy, her enemy for almost all of her years at Hogwarts, was her one true love.  Her love for him was endless, and even when he was gone, she held on, preaching that she would never let go…

Near, far, wherever you are… I believe that the heart does go on… Once more, you open the door, and you`re here in my heart, and my heart will go on and on…

Softly, silently, she got out of bed, silently hoping that she would see him again. Yet, inside, she knew that he would not be there. She knew that she was letting her hopes up. And that just could not be. 

                   Hugging herself tightly, she drew her wand and apparated to Hogwarts. She slowly encircled the lake, searching the starless the skies for any sign of him. She knew that she would not find him, yet she did not care; she continued to search and search.

                     Tears rolled down her cheeks; she had held them back for days now. She could not take it anymore. She cried softly to herself, mourning her losses. She would be okay, she just needed to cry. 

                      Her heart would go on. It would. She just needed to cry…

You`re here, there`s nothing I fear… 

                                                          **50 years later**

       Hermione clutched the precious ruby necklace around her neck. Draco had not given it to her. It had been another man; one that had sought after Hermione for years. She scowled at the necklace, then, with a dramatic flourish, threw it onto the stone cold floor.

                      It shattered to pieces, just as Hermione soon would. She lay down on her bed, and closed her eyes for the last time. She felt complete now. She feared nothing, for she would once again be able to join her one true love, wherever he may be. A single tear fell from her eyes. Softly, she whispered, "Draco, we can be together again… I have waited for 56 years. We can be together again…" And then, she left the world… To join him.

And I know that my heart will go on 

_We`ll stay forever this way…_

_You are safe in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on…_

 


End file.
